Can you keep a secert?
by mg56
Summary: PPG are adults, and Blossom has stoped fighting, for the sake of her children. Can Bubbles and Buttercup get her back, even though they don't know the full story? just noticed the mistake, and have corrected it. FINISHED.
1. Time

**Authors notes: **Hi, thank you for giving me a chance. This ismy first ever story, so I would welcome any contrutive comments, but please don't be to harsh.

Couple of notes about the story it's self:

**1. **I do not own any of the characters inthis story, unless it is spercificly specified.

**2.**PPG's are 32 years old in all chapters exceptthe first, when they are 17.

**3. **I will be using a lot of crossovercharacters, asI am usless atthinking up my own. This isn't a full crossover though, so it's in this section.

**4. **I know some of my choices for charaters to fullfil certain roles may seem strange. The roles they apear in is not a critisim of over work on this site, or a subliminal message about my oppion of those characters.It's just part of the plot.

**5. **I can explain everything. If being confussed by my shoddy writing dosn't put you off, please ask andI will try to get back to you.

Okay, hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

****1.**

Time is a strange thing. Life is too, only more so. Put the two together and things can get very strange. Like how nothing in your life changes for a year, then everything changes in an hour.

The next hour was going to be like that, especially for Brick. Blossom knew this and she also knew that he was nervous about it.

"You okay," she asked. Brick nodded.

"I'm fine." He was a terrible actor, thought Blossom.

They were wondering down the Metropolis streets late at night, a long way from home in Townsville. Blossom had her head on Brick's shoulder and her arm round his back. He also had his hand round her back, but was very upright, completely unable to relax. Blossom knew why they were walking; Brick was trying to delay it as long as possible.

"You don't have to officially quit," she reminded him, "you could just leave…"

"You mean betray them," he finished shortly.

"They're villains, they're used to it." She lifted her head off his shoulder and placed her hand there instead. "If you're this scared about it, it could be better."

"If I betray them they'll one day get revenge. Or try to. Anyway, if I don't leave a way back…" he hesitated, "er… well…"

"You mean if you can't go back, it will make it harder for you to break up with me?"

Brick jumped.

"Well…er… No! But I've got family in there," he said quickly, before looking at his feet. "And it is quite a step, to cut them out completely, at 17."

Blossom moved round in front of him, and pushed his head back up.

"Fine," she said, leaning in, "quit officially, but let's do it soon, were wasting time."

To emphasise the point, she leaned in and kissed him. Finally, Brick seemed to react to something. He stuck an arm under Blossom and shot the two of them vertically into the air, high above the city. She hooked his legs round his waist. Locked together, they spiralled for a few good minutes.

Eventually, Blossom pushed him gently off.

"Okay," she smiled gently, "there will be more time for that, once you've quit."

Brick grinned back, and suddenly dropped her.

"Great, race you there!" he said, having recovered all his confidence and he streaked off like a bullet.

"HEY, I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!" Blossom called after him, but he wasn't going to stop. Still, thanks to a trademark red trail left behind, he was easy to follow, even at high speed.

Soon, they were there. In an inconspicuous alley way, right in the centre of the city, Brick landed. Blossom was close behind, almost unable to believe where they were. The entrance to the headquarters of The League of Super villains was in a small alley with a few bins! The hero inside her was screaming at her to call for back up and to take the organisation out. After all, it had been a thorn in all heroes' side ever since it had been founded five years ago. But she wasn't here as a hero.

"How long will you be?" she asked.

"Ten minutes," Brick replied, "hopefully less." He scanned one of the walls, probably looking for a particular brick or something to push, Blossom thought.

"I'll be timing." She said quietly. Brick turned back to her.

"It won't be…SHIT" he shouted, staring past Blossom to the end of the alley way. She turned round to look too, for they were no longer alone.

Standing there, in all his imposing glory, was the Man of Steel himself. He must have followed the two red/pink trails, Blossom though. Worse, he had a journalist, Louis Lane with him. Her brain racing, Blossom realised that anything she said here, was going down on record. She was about to be completely trapped.

Brick jumped away from the way he'd been studying.

"Did you set this up!" he demanded. Blossom jumped.

"What! No! I mean…"

Superman interrupted.

"Well, well, well. Brick, I believe, you are wanted by just about every police force in the country for theft, mugging, armed robbery, arson and tax evasion!"

Brick gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"You won't take me with out a fight."

"I don't think that's a go idea," Superman said earnestly, "I have reinforcements on the way. It would only prolong your jail time."

"Ahh," Brick tried to sound confident, "I have reinforcements now!" Blossom expected Super villains to jump out of the walls to assist, but instead she found Brick was looking at her for support.

Her throat went dry, as she desperately tried to justify her course of action to her self. What would Brick do if the situation was reversed, if a villain was about to attack her? That was obvious; he would help her, but then villains attacking each other was acceptable. Heroes attacking each other was not. Even if she loved him.

So she found herself shaking her head. She'd never seen Brick look so hurt.

"But I'd do anything for you" he hissed, "I'm even going to stop being a villain for you! Can't you stop being a hero, just this once?"

Still she shook her head, but now tears were welling up in her eyes. Superman had not failed to notice this.

"Listen Brick," he said gently, "there is another way. If you tell me where the headquarters of the League of Super Villains is, I'll let you… and Blossom go. Sounds fair?"

Blossom prayed Brick would accept this, but wasn't greatly surprised when he didn't. But that didn't stop her heart sinking to the bottom of her stomach as he spoke.

"I'm not going to betray my brothers, or my colleagues, EVEN IF I HAVE BEEN BY MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Superman sighed, as Blossom sunk to the ground in tears.

"You leave me no choice" he said.

As the fight started, Blossom sat slumped on the ground, clenching her hair. Brick was right, he had betrayed him. She had to help him! But that would mean giving up everything other than Brick… her job, her sisters, the Professor, the lot. Now she finally understood why Brick had been so scared of quitting the villains, and how much he must have loved her to agree to it.

But the question now was did she love him that much back?

* * *

If I haven't wasted enough of your time already, please review. And be gentle. Thank you.


	2. Breakfast

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing "Konfused Kitty", I am very grateful. Unfortunately, the story doesn't go in the direction you guessed. I hope this doesn't put you off.

To all: Please bear in mind that I can explain every thing.

**

* * *

2. Breakfast**

15 years had passed (not to the day, but generally.) Eddy spirited back into the house with the mail. There was a lot of it today, he thought, as he flicked through it:

"Junk, junk, you could have already won... junk, Dad, shit…" his mumblings tailed off as he reached the letter entitled "Third Mortgage Warning". Binning the rest, he shoved the mortgage one in his pocket, for latter digestion.

"DAD!" Eddy jumped. His two children had crept up behind him.

"Err, hi M.J, hi Edward!" he blurted over cheerfully, "what can I do for you this morning."

"What are you saying?" Edward his son, (yes I know you knew that) 11 years old, ask, saying what Eddy was thinking.

"It's Friday morning" MJ – she was five – moaned, "we need you to make breakfast, quickly or we'll miss the bus."

"Great," said Eddy as he ran into the kitchen, "it will be the perfect opportunity to try out my new breakfast-maker!" MJ and Edward followed, the latter slightly nervously.

The machine in question was about the size of a microwave, but appeared to be at least twice as complicated. The kids watched as he poured almost anything he could get his hands on into it.

"So this makes breakfast," MJ asked.

"Yep and in only ten minutes!"

"That's cool!" (MJ was still of the age when everything was cool and when her parents word was gospel)

"It's crap." Edward was well past that age.

"Don't use that langue in front of your sister!" Eddy barked.

"So I can use it when she's not here," he asked cheekily, as MJ made a mental note of the word she shouldn't have heard.

Eddy gave his son a very hard look. Edward pushed his mop of orange hair up and threatened to engage in an all out staring match, so Eddy changed the subject.

"Done your homework?" he asked causally.

"Yep"

"Why?" Eddy shouted back! "When are you going to learn to make excuses if you don't practice wriggling out of stuff at school! It's a vital life skill!" (**NB **I do not approve of this personally: mg56)

"It's not my fault all the work is so easy," Edward sulked.

"Pah. You get your intelligence from your mother's side."

"Do we also get our eyesight from mom?" MJ asked innocently.

"I can see perfectly well!" Eddy was beginning to lose his temper.

"It's just the breakfast-makers on fire."

* * *

Upstairs MJ's and Edward's mother was kneeling on the floor. She was trying to relax, but it was not easy. I mean she had the dream every night for flips sake. But it never made any difference to it all. As she tried to expel the memories, she smelt smoke from down stairs. Sighing, she said a quick pray hoping that the people at the alley that night 15 years ago, especially Brick, would forgive her. Then she went down stairs.

* * *

Eddy had done very little about the fire (maybe a bit of screaming) when Blossom opened the kitchen door. Sighing, she lifted a fire extinguisher off the wall and put it out. Eddy sighed in relief, Edward had hardly stopped laughing.

"Thanks honey." Eddy said as he gave Blossom a quick kiss, before turning his attention to the smouldering breakfast-maker. "Cheap tat!"

"Then don't buy them!" Blossom said exasperatedly, but she gave him a kiss too.

"Great timing mom," said MJ earnestly, as Edward fell of his chair (not completely unassisted), "with timing like that you could be a superhero!"

"Thanks dear," Blossom smiled, "Now, who wants cereal?"

In the ensuing family breakfast, it never occurred, nor ever would have, to either of the kids to ask why their mother hadn't just blown the fire out.

* * *

If you're not so confused to be put off, and have the time please review. (Remembering to be gentle and that I can and will explain everything.) 


	3. Reintroduceing But and Bub

Thanks for the reviews. It is a strange pairing (I don't think anyone else has thought of it, for obvious reasons) hence the warning at the start of chapter one, but I hope as the story progresses it becomes clearer. As for Brick… er, well there is an element of tragedy in this story, I think I have picked the themes on the summary badly. More explained in this chapter. Anyway please don't hate me for it.

**

* * *

3. Bubbles and Buttercup**

Nothing is as it seems. This statement is always true. The closer you look at something, the less clear it becomes. Even simple thing, like 1+1 or why the White House is called the White House.

The fire extinguisher had seemed full in the morning, but on closer inspection, it had turned out to be empty. Even closer inspection would probably reveal it to be nearly empty, with a bit in the corner, but Blossom was already running late, so settled for just buying a new one.

She left the shop in a hurry hoping to avoid any more delays, but this proved (predictably) impossible.

"Blossom!" came a familiar voice. Blossom stopped, and briefly for Buttercup to land next to her.

"I can't stop for long," Blossom said, "or I'll be late for work."

"Of course you will if you DRIVE," Buttercup replied, "just fly for crying out loud." Blossom sighed.

"Don't give me a load of crap today,"she responded bluntly, withdrawing eye contact.

"I'm not going to! I'm just worried about you. I mean, well, no one who has good metal health just stops using their powers just like that."

"You know why I stopped Buttercup; I didn't want my children to grow up knowing that they have powers. I want them to be able to choose what they want to do with there life, not to have there future forced upon them by their biology. It's not fair… on them."

"Oh really," Buttercup smiled smugly, "doesn't MJ want to be a super hero? Isn't it unfair to dash her dreams when they are actually possible?"

"Well Edward doesn't, and MJ only wants to be a superhero because you and Bubbles pollute her mind!"

"So telling children to fight for truth and justice pollutes the mind?" Buttercup mused. "I suppose telling them to 'eat their greens' is bad for them then?"

Blossom opened her mouth to respond, but Buttercup cut her off.

"Anyway, we both know that that reason is bullshi…" Buttercup saw the look on Blossoms face and restrained her self, "I mean, is not the real reason. Listen to me Blossom, if MJ and Edward where to be superheroes, it doesn't mean they are going to… well, you know, kill the one they truly loved." She tailed off slightly.

Blossom looked at her feet. However gently Buttercup had phrased it, to hear it still hurt, especially since it wasn't true. But Blossom couldn't deviate from the official version of events that day, and that was the only version Buttercup new. Unstoppably, Memories came flooding back…

_The battle overhead had been going on for a long time now. Brick was clearly losing it; blood was dripping from his face. Sure, he could harm Superman, but not enough, often enough. And there were and reinforcements closing in, Blossom could hear their chatter over her radio. Brick would soon be doomed to defeat and jail and he would hate Blossom. Yet still she couldn't lift her self up to help him. If she attacked Superman, who was almost justice himself, how could she explain it to anyone, let alone her sisters and farther. So as Brick slammed into another wall, she just stayed there, paralysed by fear._

_Suddenly, she heard a voice beside her._

"_Don't worry, he isn't worth it." Louis Lane was standing just next to her. Somewhere in her brain, Blossom knew she was just trying to help, but why you are being ruled by fear, the brain often takes a back seat. The only thing Blossom could think of was that brick WAS worth it, and how furious she was that someone dare imply that he was not,let alone actually state it! Sometimes, the only way to over come fear is anger._

_Brick once again miscued block, and was hit be Superman's fist straight into a wall, which he imbedded I nicely. But there was no follow up attack. Instead, he looked up to see that Blossom had smacked Superman in head with a hefty kick, sending him into a pile of boxes._

"_RUN!" she hissed to Brick, but he didn't. He had that Kryptonite scum where he wanted him now. His last act as a villain would also be the greatest act of any villain. And Blossom could see it in his eyes._

"Are you listening to me!" Blossom jumped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying about the most painful even of my life?" she replied, barely able to hide her bitterness.

"Nothing bad" Buttercup toned her voice down to try and calm Blossom down, "just that you decision was understandable. He had just killed Superman and that reporter. You shouldn't beat you self up about it. Not after fifteen years. You've damaged your life enough already."

Her green eyes glanced momentarily at Blossom's wedding ring. That hurt Blossom. She found herself wishing, not for the first time, that Buttercup would focus on her own problems. Like having been married for seven years and not had a child yet.

"How's Butch?" she asked innocently, hoping to direct the conversation in that direction, but her sister was on a roll.

"And that's another thing. If you have a problem with what I'm saying, say it! Don't try and run away from it. The old Blossom would never have done that!" she sighed. "I don't know what to do with you Blossom. You used to be a great hero, but you've never been yourself since that day. All you confidence just disappeared, and you've been hiding ever since. I mean, your still wearing that same dress for crying out loud!"

"Uniform is a superhero policy, it's very important that every one sticks to the same style of clothes so the police etc recognise us quickly," a very deflated Blossom replied, gesturing towards Buttercup's clothes.

"Yes, but it's just the style that has to stay the same! You don't have to wear a LESS revelling version of what you wore when you were five!"

(She had a point here. Butter wore a green top with a black strip, but her bottom half was green jeans. Not so long ago, she would have shown a fair amount of flesh with it as well, but times change so it was fairly modest, only showing a bit of her stomach, and not cutting too low below the neck. Blossom, on the other hand now wore a dress that went right down to her ankles (like her hair) and right up to her neck. It didn't even hug the body that closely.)

"I mean, it's painful to see you like this! If I talked to you like this before the incident, you'd have ripped by tongue out by now!" Buttercup finished, bashing her head up against a near by lamp post and leaving a dent. Blossom looked sadly up at the sky. Buttercup was right, but she didn't understand Blossom, because she hadn't seen what she had seen (if that makes sense.) Maybe she should tell her…

A blue streak was coming towards them.

"It's Bubbles" Blossom piped up. Buttercup turned round, and flew up top great her sister. Blossom waited at ground leave for them to land. She was very grateful of the change of subject.

"How was Spain?" she asked. Bubbles smiled.

"Good. As of yesterday, the world is safe!" she proudly declared.

(Due to her proficiency with foreign lingoes, Bubbles was often used by the superheroes abroad, as a back up to local forces. Since she hadn't been scene in many of these countries before, she had taken the opportunity to adjust her uniform. She now wore a mush lighter blue, with plenty of flesh showing up top, and some very tight fitting trousers. She had kept a strip on her top, but it was white now, like the boots she wore on her feet, (err, where else could she where them) which came up to her knees, although they had no heels for practicality.)

"Yeah?" said Buttercup, "it took you 2 months to do it though, that's pretty slow by your standards."

"Well it wasn't all work," Bubbles pulled on her hair slightly embarrassedly.

"Do I detect another boyfriend," Blossom asked. Bubbles Blushed.

"No, but you might hear wedding bells." Blossom and Buttercup nearly fell over.

"What! In two months!" they said in unison. Bubbles avoided eye contact for a while, but then met their stares.

"I can explain if you give me time."

"Can't." Blossom sighed again. "I've got to go to work, but I could see you two briefly this afternoon, but I've got to get the kids to the Professors by seven, because Eddy's got one of these work things I've got to attended. But you could come round at about eleven when we get back," she brightened up.

"I could do both," Bubbles replied happily, "then I could tell you about him in the afternoon, and you could meet him in the evening."

"Sounds great," said Blossom, heading back towards her car, but Buttercup had one last go.

"You could come with us on patrol, and Bubbles could tell us now. No one could complain that you weren't working, and maybe we could find a crime to stop, like in the old days?" Her tone was more hopeful than expectant. Blossom shock her head.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "I'll see you later."

As she walked back to her car, Blossom wondered if she should tell them the truth. But the truth was hundreds of times worse than the 'official' version. Better that she killed Brick in a rush of anger, than that she betrayed him, failed him, and then… it wasn't worth thinking about.

Bubbles and Buttercup watched her go.

"I never though anyone could be so ashamed of their powers, let alone our Blossom," Bubbles said quietly. Buttercup nodded, but she was more determined.

"The old Blossom is in there some where, we'll find her one day! For now, you can tell me about the guy who you finally deemed worthy of sweeping you off your feet."

Bubbles laughed. "Well, your husband should know him pretty well…"

* * *

If you're still not put off, I admire willingness to stick with this fairly strange interpretation, and am very grateful. I would also be grateful for your reviews, if you have the time. Thank you. 


	4. Sonic

They've changed the rules on review replies, so I better just get on with it.

**

* * *

4. Sonic **

The stuff in brackets is not vital for the plot, so if you don't want to read it, you won't miss anything.

(It wasn't hard to find a parking space outside the SSR headquarters. This was partly because most of the employees didn't drive to work, but mostly because it was situated just of the highway forty miles away from any town, so had an unnecessarily large parking lot.)

(There were many reasons for why the building was here rather than in the middle of a city or space or anywhere other than the middle of nowhere. Firstly, putting it a city would immediately protect that city more than others, which would upset everyone outside it, yet would make the same city the center of any major attack, which would upset everyone in it. Putting it in space on the other hand just wasted lots of taxpayer's money on rocket fuel.)

(Blossom got out of the car and looked at the building, ridiculously out of place as it was (see if you can spot any skyscrapers in the middle of the countryside.) As she began the long walk to her desk, she inevitably reflected on the existence of such an unlikely organisation existing.)

(The idea of a government-funded superhuman organisation incorporating every superhero had first come to fruition just after Superman's death. It was inspired by the unity the hero's had shown by breaking up the League of Super Villains (temporally) immediately after the event. The government funding solved many problems, like superhero's not getting paid so needing second jobs and stopping the asking of awkward questions, like "where exactly did the Justice League get all that money from?" It also made them accountable to the public (not necessarily a good thing) and setting clear guide lines as to when it was the police's job and when it was the superhero's.)

(The name had proved a sticking point though. In the end it had to be a new one, a) to avoid public confusion b) because certain people refused to join an organisation called the X-men and c) because not all the members were overly interested in the government's interpretation of "justice" (e.g. Vergeta). The name 'Superhuman Situation Response' was decided on, mainly because it could be abbreviated to SSR, which put it in a neat box with FBI, CIA and RSPB.)

* * *

It was the SSR which had come up the many rules, including the uniform one. Blossom's job was partly to implement these rules. It was also to draw up the duty rotor, distribute pay, make the battle tactics, check accounts, arrange promotions, check incident reports, write reports to the government; in fact her job was basically to administer everything. 

As she walked past the tens of hero's (out of a membership approaching about 400,) all of them busy – training, coming in or going out on patrols, goofing off etc – she reflected that there was an awful lot to administer. It kept her busy at least.

Finally she reached her desk. It was effectively in the corridor outside the door of Chief of the SSR's office, although the corridor became more of a huge office at this point. There were lots of cubicles in this area, all of them currently occupied by people processing the masses of paperwork required to keep such a large organisation running. (As far as Blossom was concerned, most of them only had one purpose, to make her more work.) However, Blossom's desk was different to the rest, as it didn't have a cubical. In fact, it was perfectly positioned to make it look like she was nothing more than the boss's secretary, despite the fact that she affectively ran the place.

Blossom knew this is was not a coincidence. Nor was it a coincidence that she did most of the non-fighting work, (often there was so much it needed to be finished at home,) or that she was paid less than everyone else except the cleaners (and their union was threatening to strike.) The reason for all this was simple; he knew. The SSR's head was one of only three (living) people who knew the truth about 15 years ago, (the other two were Eddy and of coarse Blossom herself) so he an awful lot of power over Blossom. He could do worse than sack her, he could ruin her.

Hence, no coon had Blossom sat down at the desk, the intercom rasped, "Blossom, in hear. Now."

She got up and proceeded into the office as calmly as she could. This was sometimes the worst part of the day. Still, she managed a smile… of sorts.

"Good morning," she said.

He was in there with his feet up on the desk, leaning back on the chair, fiddling with a desk toy. This meant that he was going to issue fairly brief instructions and not listen to a word she said. After a suitably long pause, he finally acknowledged her with an almost friendly smile.

"Good Morning Blossom," said Sonic the Hedgehog, "how's the family?"

Blossom could not think of anyone in the world who would have seriously suggested Sonic as a suitable leader of all superheroes before it happened. His only superpower (sonic speed,) was only useful in exceptional circumstances, he hated paperwork (hence Blossom's work load), he lacked presence (he only came up to Blossom's shoulder) and he wasn't even remotely human. But he had assumed defacto command after Superman's death, although few could now remember quite how. He'd turned out to be pretty good at it. Blossom had even heard Buttercup say that there was only one person who could match him for on the spot commanding, and she no longer did it. He was also a stickler for discipline, dealing with those who challenged his authority ruthlessly, but somehow never losing their trust. He'd even managed to get Buttercup to abide by the uniform rule she hated so much, although she never said how.

However, he'd also thought up the uniform rule, which Blossom was sure was just a heavily disguised excuse for him to where those smelly trainers he never washed continuously. She tried to ignore the smell, and answer the question.

"My family? They're…"

"Good," said Sonic immediately, "I here Bubbles is back in the country."

"Yes, I left a memo on…"

"I want to speed up response time for cases in Europe." As speed was his only real special ability, Sonic loved quick response times. Arriving 'just in time' was not expectable to him. "I think if she could learn to teleport herself there it w…"

"I'll get someone to teach her," Blossom was not to be out done in the interrupting sakes.

"Great." He wasn't the least bit annoyed about the interruption, which annoyed Blossom slightly. "Now" he continued "I want to rewrite the report on company procurers by the end of the day, okay."

"What was wrong with it?" Blossom sighed.

"It says that costs are going up because of efficiency going down. It should say that costs are going up despite efficiency going up."

"But I wrote the truth. That's what the statistics said."

"Lies, dammed lies and Statistics." Sonic put on a forced smile. "Your not afraid of lying, are you Blossom?"

That was the most annoying thing about Sonic. He never actually said that he knew, but Blossom knew he did. It was so underhand.

"It took me a month to right that report." She said, biting her lip to stop herself saying something she'd regret.

"Then you better get on with it. Chop chop."

"Yes Sonic." Blossom turned to leave.

"But you can get me a cup of coffee first." Blossom bit her lip hard.

"Yes… Sonic," she eventually managed.

As she made the coffee, she reflected on the same thing as she did every day.

"If he hates me as much as he seems to, why dose he cover up for me? Why hasn't he told the world what I really did?"

As normal, there was no answer forthcoming. So she just spat in the coffee, and took it back to him.

* * *

If you have the time, please review and please be merciful. Thanks to the new reply system, I will in attempt to answer any questions you may have, (other than what happens next.) Thanks. 


	5. Bouffons?

If you are looking at this page, THANK YOU! You are past all (well, most) of the bizarre seen setting parts, and I'm grateful for you sticking with it. It should be all story from now.

**

* * *

5. Bouffons?**

Eddy was finally alone, safely in his office at "Edd cars" (never one for original names). He reached into his pocket, and withdrew the letter he'd placed there earlier. Now to have a proper look…

The door was opened suddenly. Eddy jammed the letter back in his pocket. Double d and Ed came in.

"What, what is it!" Eddy flustered, having been caught off guard again this morning.

"Oh it's just a small thing Eddy," Double d said bitterly, "just the staff complaining that they haven't been paid for FIVE WEEKS!"

Eddy sighed, "Well, tell them I'll pay them tomorrow, I'm busy now."

"Er, there is just one tiny problem with that."

"What."

"WE ARE THE STAFF!" Double D shouted across the desk at him.

"Alright, alright." Eddy withdrew his check book with a heavy sigh. He hesitated at every step of the process before handing over the checks.

"You okay Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Yes, fine!" Eddy snapped.

"It's just it seemed handing over that money was more painful than normal," Double D added, "trouble at home?"

"No… why do you always ask that when I seem depressed?"

"Well…" Double D hesitated.

"Oh, that's because Blossom's about sixty leagues above you, so it's only a matter of time." Ed finished for him.

"Pah, you two are just jealous. Especially you Double D, you've always been jealous!"

"Must we do this," Double D muttered. "We're all adults here and I've never expressed anything but support for you two. But what I mean is… err … Blossom is pretty special, are you shore you can meat all her needs?"

"That's ridiculous, I…"

"Double D means you as attractive as a rotting stoat," Ed cut across Eddy.

"WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK, I…"

"I was actually thinking finically" Double D clarified. Eddy stopped.

"It's fine" he said tightly.

"Really?" Eddy merely nodded far too quickly.

"Then you won't mind us looking at the letter 'with third mortgage warning' written on it," Said Ed.

"What letter?" said Eddy innocently.

"The one on the floor." lied Double D.

"It's not on the floor; it's in my pocket…, oh very clever! I bet you're feeling really smug about that." He angrily withdrew the letter and dropped it on the desk. Double D opened it and had a look.

"Does she know?" he asked.

"No."

"You should tell her sooner rather than latter Eddy, you're going to struggle to pay this."

"It will be fine. It always is." Eddy had stopped making eye contact.

"Well," Double D paused, "if you willing to risk losing her…" Eddy jumped up.

"What! You think…"

"Well you don't have much else to offer her." Ed said.

"Shut up Ed!" Eddy barked.

"Eddy, put it this way, what do you think she is going to do if she gets home and finds the bank's repossessed the house without any warning, Because that could happen on Monday."

Eddy slumped back into the chair.

"I can't lose her," he was beginning to shake slightly. "She and the kids are the only good things in my life. What should I do?"

"Well" Double D felt on safer ground now, as Ed went to try and comfort Eddy, "you could always ask someone for a loan." Eddy looked at him and Ed for a while.

"You must be joking," said Ed, "you pay us!"

"Oh, yes that's right."

"What about Blossom's family?" suggested Double D.

"No," said Eddy miserably, "Bubbles spends it when she gets, and Buttercup wouldn't help ME," he suddenly brightened up "but Butch might. They've got lots of money, and he'd probably lend some to me without telling Buttercup!"

"Great!" said Double D, "but there is one other thing."

"What"

"Tell Blossom, okay?"

* * *

When he set off home, Eddy had every intention of telling her. But as he arrived home, he got nervous. So he hid the letter under the microwave instead.

* * *

Blossom eventually arrived home at six thirty, thanks to bad traffic and vindictive hedgehogs. She paused at the door. She really wasn't in the mood to spend the evening smiling and making small talk with people who never seemed to have any problems or interests. If she spent another half hour or so driving round the block, Eddy would have to go to the stupid "Business in the Community" program meeting alone. Sure, it apparently did some good work for the city, but then Eddy had apparently only signed up for the free pen.

But she didn't trust Eddy to get the kids to the Professor's (who was looking after them for the night) with anything more than the clothes they were in, so Blossom took a deep breath and went in. At least Eddy would be there to cheer her up, or to distract her from her problems by moaning about his.

"I'm home!" she called, forcing a cheerful tone into her voice. This actually made her feel a bit better.

"We're in the lounge," Eddy's voice replied, "your sisters are here."

Blossom had forgotten about that. She entered the room nervously, but as soon as she saw the look on their faces, she knew they weren't going to give her any grief.

Buttercup and Bubbles were recalling a recent even to MJ, who was bouncing up and down on her father's knee excitedly, and they were enjoying it as much as she was. Eddy didn't seem to mind too much either, he enjoyed seeing his daughter so happy, but Edward looked like he was in a seven hour French essay writing test.

Blossom lent on the sofa behind Eddy, how silently asked her how her day was. Blossom nodded to say it had been fine (a lie, but we all do it) as after acknowledging her sister's presence, Buttercup continued.

"… so we pressed the button, and everything exploded! It was absolute chaos!"

"But how did you know he wasn't trying to trick you?" MJ asked.

"When you've been doing this for a while," Bubbles said smugly, "you get a knack for telling when the villain genuinely doesn't want you to press a button. It's the fear in his – or her – voice that gives it away."

"So what happened next?"

"Well Mojo was so annoyed that he didn't even notice Bubbles coming up behind him. So we locked him up and then went to help Butch with a…"

"That will have to wait for another time," Blossom cut in, "you two kids need to go pack."

Edward left the room like a missile, MJ more reluctantly. (She didn't even move till, Eddy bumped her off his knee.)

"So we won't be hearing from Mojo for a while?" she asking at the door.

"Maybe," Bubbles mused, "but he's awfully good at escaping from prison."

"That and because you never lock him up properly, "said Eddy once MJ had left the room, "'cause if you did there would be less work for you so they wouldn't need to pay you so much."

"Eddy, why don't you go help Edward and MJ pack" Blossom suggested.

"I could, but I'd only do it wrong, and then you'd have redo it…" he tailed off when he caught a glance of Bubble's and Buttercup's faces.

"Tooth brushes and pyjamas right?" he said nervously, scuttling out of the room.

"So you were late home," said Buttercup, "how much work did Sonic give you today?"

"It wasn't too bad…"

"He's a bossy little arse."

"Yes, but you have to have those sort of qualities to run that place" Blossom replied, "anyway, I've only got about twenty minutes, before I have to go, so I want to hear about your fiancé Bubbles."

Bubbles smiled, while Blossom was merely glad that she'd managed to change the subject.

"Well, he's American… yes we did meat in Spain, but he was… on business. He's very sweet, funny, not particularly confident, but he's a great kisser and he we really hit it off."

"Yes, but…"

"I mean I know it was only five weeks before he proposed, but I've got a really good feeling about this." Bubbles sounded as confident as the words she used. "He even quit his job to come back here with me."

"Bubbles…"

"Of course he's not here now because he's with Butch, but he's already meeting the family, and he seems to be enjoying it. Oh, he's so…"

"Bubbles, what's his name!" Blossom finally managed to speak. Faced with this question, Bubble's confidence immediately vanished.

"Oh, yes you wouldn't know that. It's, err Boo… Boo…" she paused, "Bouffons."

Blossom blinked. "That's a strange name," she said.

"Yes, it is" Buttercup said tonelessly, her eyes hadn't move from Bubbles since she'd said it. Bubbles twitched.

"I think it's Mexican or something…" she said quietly.

"Really, so he's an American Mexican," Buttercup was still looking at her.

"Oh look at the time!" Bubbles said hurriedly, "we better be going, food doesn't cook it's self." She jumped up and grabbed Buttercup by the arm. "Have a nice evening Blossom, say hi to the Professor for us, and we'll see you latter tonight."

"Bye" said Blossom as her sisters tumbled out the door, which had barely shut when they started arguing. Blossom sighed. She could guess what had freaked Bubbles, but she was afraid of being right. So she just went to check the kids had packed clean underwear instead.

* * *

Please review. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6

**6. **

"Boomer," Bubbles asked innocently, "can you do a favour for me?" Boomer when to open his mouth to answer, but merely sprayed food everywhere until he'd swallowed.

"Sure Bubble," (that's not a typo) he said, putting an arm round her, "I'd do anything for you." Bubbles blushed slightly before answering.

"Can you change your name to Bouffons before this evening?"

At the other end of the table, Butch nearly chocked on his food laughing, while Buttercup hit her head on the table. Boomer tried to hide the fact that he was hurt.

"What's wrong with Boomer," he said, failing miserably.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"That's what she told Blossom your name was," Buttercup spoke as she lifted her head up.

"Oh. Blossom." This time Boomer managed to remain emotionless. Bubbles leaned in a bit.

"Come on, it's not that bad a name."

Butch finally spewed up the bean that had lodged it's self in his throat. "It can't be done; all the offices will be closed. And Blossom will be fine with Boomer, she was fine with me."

"Shame we can't say the same for the other way around," Buttercup jabbed.

"Hey, I'm fine with it now," Butch very carefully skipped round mentioning why he had a problem with Blossom, "and I'm more supportive of her then you are now."

"That's because I care that she made a crap choice, and all you care is that Eddy gives you a good warranty." Buttercup was still smiling though, so there was no danger.

The little distraction had given Bubble's and Boomer the chance to slip there tongues down each others throat. Butch and Buttercup just watched in silence until they stopped.

"Err, sorry," Bubbles said quietly. Boomer nodded in agreement, although they were both clearly lying.

"Don't mind us," said Butch cheerfully, "keep going while you've still got it!"

There was a bleeping sound. Buttercup reached for her pocket.

"Arh crap. Emergency call. Bubbles can you get this with me?"

"Sure."

"Hey, we'll come too" Said Boomer, "I need to learn the ropes of this job." Buttercup shook her head.

"Sorry, but your not on the list yet Boomer, and Butch your… out of uniform. Love you see yah."

They'd left by the time the two ruffs realised that neither Bubbles nor Buttercup themselves were in uniform.

After flying a little way, Buttercup set down on a random building. Bubbles landed next to her, a little confused.

"Where's the crime?" she asked.

"There isn't one. I beeped myself. We have to talk about something."

"What," Bubbles was now confused, "are you and butch having a problem, because you don't seem that up for each other in a, you know, physical sort of way." Buttercup laughed slightly.

"No, that's called being married for five years. Seriously though, we're still good, it's just we keep it to our selves."

"Well, what is it. Is it Blossom?"

"No, we can talk about something other than Blossom for five minutes."

"Well, spit it out." Bubbles never though she'd have to say that to Buttercup, she normally spoke her mind without any invitation. But she still made her wait a bit for an answer.

"Where do you see yourself in five years time," the green puff eventually asked. Bubbles only paused briefly.

"Weeellll, I'm married to Boomer, in a nice house in suburbia, with maybe two children and perhaps a bit high up in the SSR. Why?"

"Humm," Buttercup seemed to be struggling to speak, "that was pretty much my answer five years ago." She sat down on the edge of the roof, dangling her legs over the edge, and watching the cars go through the night below. Bubbles watched her for a moment, still confused.

"But your nearly there. You've been promoted, your house is huge, and I can assume we substitute Butch for Boomer… can I?"

"Bubbles me and Butch can't conceive!" Buttercups declared suddenly. Bubbles froze.

"Are you sure?"

"We've been trying for four years. The doctors can't find anything wrong, but it just doesn't happen." She thumped the top of the building with her fist. "The only explanation anyone has offered is that… any foetus we create is too unstable, so it breaks up." Her head sunk lower. Bubbles swayed slightly in the wind.

"So… it's a puff-ruff thing?" the blue puff said almost in fear.

"I thought you ort to know."

Bubbles wondered around for a moment, considering things. Buttercup just remained staring at the traffic below. Eventually, Bubbles reached a decision.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Buttercup jumped up.

"Good answer," she smiled, "you'll be happy if you keep that attitude. Right!" She stretched, "that's enough talk, lets go find someone to beat up!"

"Great, how about him," Bubbles suggested, pointing to the street below. Buttercup sighed.

"Since when have we beaten random people up for no reason?"

"Oh, sorry. Hey, is that a giant robot over there?"

It was. Buttercup smiled.

"Good, let's go make it smaller."

The two puffs were unsurprised by the identity of the machine's pilot.

"Gee Mojo, it didn't take you long to get out, did it?" Bubbles said.

"No, for no cell can hold the great escaper, Mojo Jojo, that is to say, there is not a cell in which I can be held, Incrassated, or in which any such action of a similar nature can be achieved."

Buttercup sighed. "Another robot, can't you think of anything new?"

"It's hard!" the Monkey whined, "I'd like to see you come up with a new idea every week, and still find time to construct it. I work dammed hard, spend hours painstakingly designing, building and testing, while all you do is smash it to pieces, and then claim to have out witted me!. But this time you won't, because this robot is unbeatable, and it will destroy you two and your sister! HAHAAHAAHA!"

"Okay," said Bubbles, "let's test that theory!" but Buttercup pulled her back.

"Wait" she said slightly evilly, "something has occurred to me. Do you have a pen and paper Mojo?"

"HAHAHA… what, err, yes somewhere."

"Great," Buttercup smiled smugly, "because I was thinking Bubbles, what if Mojo was to take his robot to Blossom's house at about midnight, and attack there. I mean, since she won't use her powers, she'd be defenceless."

Bubbles caught Buttercup's eye and caught the drift.

"But he couldn't do that, because he doesn't know that Blossom lives at 23 Sandfield close. But if he did, why, she couldn't do anything."

"Yep, she sure would be, but if Mojo broke the law by attacking us now, he could never do that… oh good he's gone."

"Err," Bubbles looked nervous, "do you think this will work?"

"Sure," said Buttercup cheerfully, "especially if we put in a lousy performance. Right, we better get back."

Please review. Thanks.


	7. Yes, Brother

**7. Yes Brother**

After finishing clearing up the kitchen, (i.e. shoehorning everything into the dishwasher) Butch and Boomer went into the lounge. It was a huge room, filled with contrasting items; 18th century portraits and deep rugs mixed with LCD televisions and leather recliners. Boomer looked around in awe.

"Drink" asked his brother from the drink's cabinet. Boomer nodded.

"Got a beer," he asked. Butch paused.

"Cherry?" he offered.

"Gee, when did you get such an expensive taste," but he accepted it.

"About the time you got cold feet over asking out Bubbles," Butch replied, "I can't understand why you took so long. You're obviously made for each other."

"I was abroad most of the time," Boomer said, "and the career clash didn't help, but that's over now." He glanced around the room again, taking a seat as his eyes fixed on the chandelier. "Boy, I wish that I could give Bubbles something like this."

"Oh you don't just need money and objects to keep girls happy. We've got a lot more to offer."

"Really?"

"Well," Butch glanced at his drink, "mostly."

"Good," Boomer sighed, "because I'll never be able to afford this. I mean, now I'm a superhero, the big money days are over, and they never really started."

"Oh I don't know," Butch smiled, "the money isn't that bad."

"Yeah, but it's not enough to buy this sort of stuff," Boomer said, "I mean you must have been sitting on a bundle of money from your old crime ventures when you swapped sides, to be able to afford this."

"Oh come on Boomer, you know I was broke when I married."

"So," Boomer looked surprised, "everything in this room was brought legally?"

"that's not what I said," Butch downed the rest of his glass. Boomer looked like his brain all about to break.

"But I though once you joined the superheroes that was that for crime and such."

Butch looked astounded. "What ever gave you that idea?" he said.

"Well, you know, the truth and justice and all…"

"Okay Boomer," said Butch, "let's think about this. Why do you suppose the SSR was created?"

"To protect the world from supernatural enemies and to promote freedom and justice?"

"Wrong. It was created to stop mutants from taking the jobs of normal people by putting them all in one company. Saves on endless equal opportunities law suits, and stops the public moaning about mutants stealing their jobs. Justice was the last thing on the founder's minds."

"Oh. So it doesn't matter, we can just pop out and steal things."

"Unfortunately not. You see it must appear that the organisation is about justice, so the members don't get rebellious." Butch smiled, "but why go to the trouble of stealing things, when there are much better ways of abusing the system."

"Since when were you the cunning one," asked Boomer dismissively, but he still sat up to listen closer. Butch chuckled.

"I took Brick's place at uni. Okay, scenario 1. I foil a robbery of something, anything. In order to get the thief convicted, I need evidence. So you just take anything the thief may have touched."

"Anything?"

"Yep. TV's, chairs, computers, DVD's, 18th century pictures, and cars are good to take too. Now the police won't want all of this crap, so I just store it at home. What they want for the trial they take and the rest…" he wave his arm around the room to ethicise the point.

"But don't people notice all this stuff has gone?"

"No, there insurance company will pay up," Brick said before pre-empting Boomer's next question, "and if they're not insured then they don't have anything worth stealing."

"But what if they really protest, say, about the pictures. They must be pretty unique."

"yes that can be a problem" Butch noted, "but if you target items of great sentimental value, such as baby photos or childhood teddy bears as alternative evidence, they become a lot keener for you to take what is easily replaceable."

Boomer was amazed, "and no one checks up on this?" he asked.

"No one has the time. Too many reports come in every day for people to check up on minor robberies. Okay, scenario 2. A very valuable gem with mystical powers is to be displayed temporally at a poorly defended local museum."

"Oh good!" Boomer rubbed his hands together with glee. Butch sighed.

"It's a sting Boomer! The place is filled with superheroes and the gem is merely well cut glass. We normally tempt dozens of super villains out this way."

"Oh."

"But let's suppose that Mojo jojo gets to hear that it's a sting form a source within the organisation. Then while all the hero's are occupied with the sting, he can rob a normal bank to the tune of about half a million and give his source a thirty percent cut."

"Great! Who's the source?" Butch ignored the question.

"So you see it's easy to make money…err top up your salary from within the superheroes."

Boomer glanced around before asking quietly under his breath, "does Buttercup know about this?"

"I expect she suspects something," Butch admitted, "But you don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answer to. You know, like the author not asking if anyone is still reading this." He looked at his watch. "Just about time for another drink, and then we should go meet Eddy and Blossom."

Boomer shuddered violently. Butch looked at him.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can cope with that." Boomer was gripping the side of the recliner angrily, "I mean, she killed Brick. How can I get over that, and treat her like a normal person."

"It's not that hard," Butch now looked very uncomfortable.

"Really, it nearly destroyed your relationship with Buttercup, til you sold out and forgave Blossom just before the wedding," Boomer was foaming slightly with anger. "I just can't see how you could forget about your brother like that!"

Butch looked around nervously. Then he took a deep breath, and sat down in front of his brother.

"I'm going to tell you why," he almost whispered, "but you MUSTN'T tell anyone else, understand. You see, Blossom…" he was interrupted by the sound of a key turning in a lock from the hall way.

"… is a good person and if you can't stand her talk to Eddy or the kids instead, as they're alright, although the kids won't be there," Butch said hurriedly. He then when to open the door for Bubbles and Buttercup, leaving a bemused Boomer to try to work out what was so bad about telling people that.

Please review.


	8. Awkward Moments

**8. Awkward Moments**

It was strangely quite in the car on the way home. Blossom had spent most of the journey staring out the window. She was distracted by what was waiting at home. Bubble's performance in the afternoon had not filled her with confidence. What would she do if it was Bo…

She was jerked back into the real world by the front of the car nearly being taken off by another car at a junction. She glanced over at Eddy, who gave a weak smile before continuing.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Fine, fine." He didn't sound it

"It's just you didn't start swearing at the other driver back there."

"Err, oh yes, bloody idiot," Eddy said without passion.

"Humm."

"You alright," Eddy turned the question round. Blossom paused.

"A bit nervous."

"What about?"

"Meeting Bubble's fiancé. It could be awkward."

"I'm not that bad at meeting people. Except the time I thought the kid's headmistress was a secretary, but that was a one off!"

"I was talking about me."

"Oh. But you're good with new people."

"I think I already know him," Blossom sighed.

"You know a Bouffons? I don't, I'd remember that name." Eddy's tone suddenly changed, "wait, this isn't another one of your ex's, because one who you STILL miss is just about as much as I can cope with!"

"No! It's… oh never mind, by the time I explain we'll be there.

Soon enough, they drew up at home. There visitors were already there. Blossom glanced over, and despite having had a hole evening to prepare herself, her heart still plummeted though her boots. Eddy clicked.

"Oh," he said. "Well, happy faces darling, you know, like when we visit my parents."

They got out. The others headed over.

"Hi Blossom, Eddy," Bubbles said nervously, "umm, I think you know Boomer."

"Hi," Boomer said. He was clearly trying his best to look natural, but was staring at Blossom, who flinched badly.

"Alright," said Buttercup shivering. "Let's get inside it's freezing out here!"

"Okay, we can have a cup of coffee or a drink of something," Blossom said nervously.

"Spiffing!" Boomer chirped, completely unnaturally. Blossom shuddered again, and unlocked the door. Bubbles put her arm round Boomer, but Butch still found space to give him a sharp kick.

They hadn't been in for long when Blossom excused herself. And despite all that had happened, it took Eddy half an hour to realise that it was a rather long toilet break.

Eddy knocked on the bathroom door.

"You alright Bloss?" the reply was a long time coming.

"Yes"

"You've just been in there for a long time, not constipated?"

"No"

"Oh." Eddy waited. After a while, he pushed the door open slightly, and when Blossom didn't protest, he opened it fully and went in.

Blossom was stat on the floor, her back against the wall. Her hair was in a heap around her and her eyes were redder then ever. She looked about twenty five years younger than she was, and she didn't focus on Eddy when he came in.

"I'm fine," she croaked. Eddy sat down beside her.

"It's not your fault you know." He fiddled slightly with Blossom's hair. "Boomer was going to be upset. He'll come round, just like Butch did."

"That could take years, and Boomer's different." Blossom sighed. "He cares more than Butch. And the worst thing is that he still hates me for something I didn't do."

Eddy waited for a moment, before taking a deep breath and speaking;

"You could tell him the truth." Blossom looked up in horror, and then though about it.

"You think I could trust him?"

"Sure!"

"Well… I need to think. I need some fresh air." She stood up. "I'll be in the garden."

"Great" said Eddy, he gave her a quick hug. "Close the door on the way out."

Butch dragged Boomer into the Kitchen and closed the door.

"You're doing a great job!" he said angrily. "Do you want to make Bubbles chose between you and Blossom, because the odds aren't good!"

"She seems happy enough."

"That's because she's been drinking non stop since she arrived!" Butch sighed. "I tried to make Buttercup make the choice and I lost! She cancelled the wedding until I submitted!"

Boomer suddenly turned on him, flashing with anger;

"And you submitted your soul to her! She killed Brick for God's sake! Does that mean nothing to you?"

Butch said nothing, but he didn't drop eye contact. This caught Boomer off guard, and his anger died.

"I miss him," he whispered.

"I know. Get some fresh air, and think of Bubbles. Then come back and try again. Alright bro?"

Boomer nodded. He glanced around, and then seeing no one was around, gave his brother a quick hug. Then he left.

Butch tuted to himself, before randomly flipping a coin in the air. He missed it on the way down and it bounced on the kitchen side before rolling away under the microwave. Annoyed, Butch stuck his hand underneath it to find the coin, but instead pulled out a letter…

It was cool outside in the garden. The star filled sky glittered over head, as below, Blossom tried to come to a decision. Could she really tell Boomer the truth? Would he even believe her?

There was a crack behind her. She swung round, and jumped.

"Hel..lo Boomer" she tried to sound happy. Boomer tried equally hard.

"Hello… Blossom. Errr, what a nice evening. Not quite as nice as the ones in Spain," he prattled on, trying so make small talk, "…and the owls would hoot etc… err,"

"We ermm, sometimes get owls round here," Blossom was happy to continue with it, "if we stay really quite, we might here one."

"Good idea." They sat in silence for a while, grateful for the break.

Having finished upstairs, Eddy returned to the gathering inside. His attempts to do so quietly were ruined by the squeaky floor board that always caught out Edward and MJ.

"HEY, SKINFLINT," Buttercup shouted, gurgling slightly drunkenly, "get us another round of drinks here."

Why are they drinking so much, Eddy wondered. It wasn't as if they were stresses. He went into the kitchen to get himself one, trying to ignore his sisters-in-law. Opening the door, he walked straight into a mortgage letter. Butch was holding it up to him, and to Eddy's abject horror, he had a smile on his face.

Twit terwoo

"There's one," Blossom whispered. Boomer nodded, before glancing at his watch.

"Ooo, I better be going back inside. Okay?"

"Yep," said Blossom, semi-relived, "Okay?"

"No actually," Boomer said suddenly. "I'm… oh, never mind." He started to slump back to the house. Blossom watched.

"Wait," she said, resigned to her fate. "You better spit it out. For Bubbles' sake."

Boomer paused. He turned round, and Blossom could swear he was nearly crying.

"Why?" he said simply. "I… I saw you two together. You were perfect. He loved you and… and you loved him." He swallowed. "And then… how … how could you kill him? I just want to know what was going through your mind, to…. to..." he trailed off. Then he looked once more at Blossom before turning his back.

"Boomer," Blossom said heavily, "I… I… I'm glad you were honest?" she tired. No response. She took a deep breath and then made the stab in the dark.

"I didn't." Boomer turned round.

"What?"

"I didn't. I couldn't. I did something much worse."

"What would be worse then killing him?" Boomer asked. Blossom shuddered.

"Watching him die," she said….


	9. The Truth

**9. The Truth**

Some events will not fade in the memory, even after a decade and a half.

Blossom stared at Brick.

"Run!" she hissed again, but he was in a world of his own. Smashing into a part of the wall near by, he withdrew from the hole a small lump of green rock. He smiled evilly.

"Just something we keep there in case," he chuckled. Blossom was now even more scared.

"Don't… she started, but Superman was back on his feet and dealing a painful blow to her side. Blossom slid down to the ground. Superman sighed.

"Sorry Blossom, but I must…"

"HEY KRYPTONITEY," Brick shouted, "pretty lame last words!" He lobbed the kryptonite at him. Superman looked up and ducked it, as it whistled past his ear. The rock hurtled on, and smacked Louis Lane right on the forehead at full pelt.

The Kryptonite rebounded and landed next to Blossom, but she didn't notice that. Her eyes where drawn to the reporter, Superman's wife, who's forehead was smashed in. She collapsed quickly. The man of steel rushed over, but it was too late. She was dead.

The situation was not helped by Bricks response. As the most powerful, and now angry man in the world knelt over the body of his dead wife, all her murderer could manage to say was, "Ooops."

Superman whirled round, with uncharacteristic anger. He shot an eye beam straight though Bricks shoulder, and as the ruff howled in pain, he grabbed him by the neck, and squeezed.

Blossom scrambled to her feet, unable to believe what was happening. She was terrified and confused. Brick grasped at the hands round his throat, and screamed;

"HELP ME BLOSSOM," over and over, but she couldn't. She just couldn't move. The pain on his face, the blood form his shoulder filled her thoughts, his screams piecing through, but fear bound her in place, until his screams died suddenly moments later with a horrible crack.

It had been ten seconds, but it felt like an hour.

Superman dropped him, barely able to comprehend himself what anger had lead him to do. But he wasn't the only one who could feel uncontrollable rage.

Blossom knew it was her fault. She should have acted but she hadn't. She should have stood by him, but she hadn't. She should have gone to Brick's aid immediately, instead of waiting for that next moment that for the man she loved had never come. Why hadn't she? She knew the answer. She'd let the most powerful emotion be ruled by the second most powerful; fear had over ruled love. She'd lost her self, lost her purpose, lost Brick.

The pain was too much, so she covered it to anger. It spread though her body like wild fire; ripping through her hands, head feet toes, everywhere. Superman turned round, still in shock to see Blossom had changed. She was glowing pink, her body throbbing with power and anger, and energy dancing though her hair. Suddenly, in a scream of anguish, she hit him. And again. And again. And…

Blossom slumped to the ground, trying to piece the last ten minutes together. She stared at Superman's, Louis Lane's and Brick's lifeless bodies, and began to shake. How could this have happened? At the start she'd had a choice; Brick or her sisters, her farther and her job. She'd hedged her bets, and lost both. It was all over. She stared at the Blood dripping down her hands. If wasn't hers, but it might have been. It was all over…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Blossom looked up. At the end of the ally, with his hands on his head, stood Sonic. The first of Superman's reinforcements, he was alone, for now.

"Blossom?" he looked at her, and tried to sound as calm as possible, even friendly. "What happened?"

She blurted it all. Every single second came rolling out of Blossom's mouth in a fit of gabbles and tears. Sonic listened patently, his mind processing at a million miles per hour.

"Okay," he said when she'd finished. Other superhero's were beginning to arrive, looking with equal horror at the scene, but to late to hear Blossom's story. Sonic looked at the wall Brick had been studying earlier, then turned to Blossom.

"_Don't say ANYTHING!" _he hissed, and turned to the huge crowed, as Blossom sobbed quietly, wondering it she'd escape this without a lynching. She'd probably end up in the chair later anyway.

"FOR HEVANS SAKE, GET BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP AND A BLANKET UP HERE!" Sonic assumed command of the situation quickly. The request was quickly fulfilled, her sisters taking Blossom aside, comforting her. Sonic spoke up over the murmuring.

"There has been a tragedy here tonight," he said. "I'm afraid our great leader, Superman, and his beloved wife, have gone to a better place." He lowered his head. The rest followed suit.

"How?" came a murmur.

"They were killed," - Blossom held her breath, this was the moment she finished her fall, when her sister's turned on her, where it ended – "by Brick," the hedgehog finished. Blossom looked up, her eyes welling with more tears. Murmurs sped thought the crowd.

"He is no more," Sonic finished simply, waving a hand in Blossom's direction. More murmurs came, most about Blossom's bravery and Brick going to hell. There words and that of her sisters meant little to her now though. Nor did the words of Sonic's remaining speech, that inspired the hero's into the base Brick had been trying to access. Through a lie, she'd got a second chance, and what ever was left of the 'old' Blossom didn't like it. But there wasn't much, so she grabbed it with both hands. That was all that mattered, for now.


	10. What do you know

**10. What do you know? **

Boomer stood in science for a while after Blossom had finished speaking. She was just pleased she'd got through in without breaking down. But his lack of response was concerning her.

"I'm sorry," she said eventually. Boomer shrugged.

"That's fine," he said, "but how come you lie about it? Why isn't that the official story?" Boomer was hiding his shock behind the question.

"What? If I admitted I'd killed Superman, I would have been executed by now."

Boomer turned to face her. "Yeah, probably best not to go shouting that around." He laughed slightly, which defused some of the tension. "So you killed Super?" he was still chuckling, "if you a super villain, you'd be the greatest ever!"

"I don't think it's funny," Blossom said indignantly, "that was the worst moment of my life, and your brother died!"

"I know," Boomer fell to his knees in hysterics, "but I'm so happy! I…heeehee… I mean I can marry now… with no bad feelings. Heehaheha!"

Blossom sighed and left him to it. Once Boomer had composed himself though, she said what she feared he'd say.

"Who else knows, because I think Butch ort to…"

Eddy had been expecting the worst. Blackmail, mockery, or just plain telling Blossom. But instead, he was looking at a contract.

"Okay, so can I check this…? I buy 100 second hand cars from you, with the company money…"

"Yep," Butch nodded.

"… and then you loan me the money to pay off my debts?"

"Not quite," Butch corrected, "I give you the money." Eddy looked confused.

"How can you afford this?" he asked.

"Let's just say that if you gave me a penny, I'd still make a profit."

"Great!" Eddy seized a pen to sign. "And this is all 100 legal, right?" Butch just looked at the floor. "90 Legal?" The Green ruff's eyes revolved to the ceiling. Eddy paused.

"I can convince Blossom its legal?"

"Oh yes Eddy" Butch nodded enthusiastically.

"Great!" however he was hardly past signing when Boomer entered.

"Err, Butch, Blossom wants to tell you something."

"You're talking to Blossom, that's gre… Wait, what does she want to tell me?"

"Ummm, about fifteen years ago."

Butch went rigid, and turned look at Eddy.

"You could look surprised," Eddy suggested, worriedly but Butch shook his head.

"I can't act."

"What? Why should you look surprised," Boomer's brain had worked to hard recently. Butch wiped his brow.

"I already know," he said.

"How do you know?" Blossom was shocked. Butch shrugged, but Eddy mumbled the answer under his breath.

"I told him."

Blossom's voice fell to a terrifying whisper; "you did what?"

"I told him," Eddy spoke slightly louder now, but not much. Butch glanced around.

"Hey," he said suddenly, "I think I hear Buttercup calling, I'll go see what she wants, right?" and he and Boomer scurried off.

Blossom and Eddy stood in silence for a while.

"Why?" she eventually said. Eddy blinked.

"I had to…"

"Had to tell him my darkest secret!"

"It was… I was… I mean…"

"I told you that in confidence! Anyone else you've shared it with!"

"No, I, I can explain, I mean… GIANT ROBOT!"

"What?" Blossom swung round, and to her great surprise, saw one. "Ah crap, it's Mojo! We'll finish this latter!" she shouted at Eddy, as he scurried for safety.

"Ah, Blossom," Mojo began. "For you it is the end! That is, the end it is for you as you will soon have no more for you, there by making it the end as there is nothing following, succeeding or otherwise coming after it, there by making it the end by definition, so as you can plainly see, hear and understand, it is the end by the parameters I described just now."

"Ah good, he's on time… I mean, Mojo?" Buttercup had arrived outside. Blossom turned to her, Bubbles, Boomer and Butch."

"You lot got this?" she asked. Buttercup nodded.

"You leave this to the professionals," she laughed, and the four of them shot off.

Blossom stood there, a safe distance back, trying to ignore the damage being done to the garden. She tried to focus on how angry she was with Eddy, but she couldn't help being drawn towards the fight, especially since it was going so badly.

Before she could stop get self, Blossom found her self working out what was going wrong. I wasn't hard. They couldn't even dent Mojo's armour, but that wasn't the main issue. Blossom could hardly believe how badly organised they were. The only tactic seemed to be to throw themselves at the nearest part of the robot, and hit it. All this appeared to be achieving was getting Buttercup and Butch frustrated and giving Bubbles and Boomer a headache.

That's what you get for putting Buttercup in charge, she thought. Now if I was doing it…

A lazar beam from the robot left a sizable creator where Blossom had been. The reason she was not part of it was because she'd been bundled away by a blue streak, and it wasn't Bubbles or Boomer.

"Sonic?" she said, picking her self up.

"What." He brushed his hands off carefully, paying as little attention to her as if she'd been in the office. "Glad to see me."

"Don't flatter your self," Blossom responded with (nowadays) uncharacteristic confidence, "but now you're hear, you can sort out the shambles that is my relatives fighting technique!"

Sonic looked up at the battle overhead, and then for once, gave Blossom his full attention.

"My dear Blossom," he said dryly, "I'm only here because I hate robots. That's my field. Leading yours sisters and their spouses, that is yours…"

Please review.


	11. Back where you Belong

**11. Back where you Belong**

Blossom looked at Sonic like he'd sworn at her.

"My job! That isn't what you pay me for!"

"Oh good," said Sonic, "then I won't have to pay you overtime. Now come on, you've been missing this for ages. I'll buy you some time to sort it out."

With that he sped into the battle himself. Blossom paused, and then she stuck her hand into the air and shouted, "HUDDLE!"

The other four were there in a flash, Buttercup and Bubbles had huge smiles on their faces.

"You taking charge?" they asked. Blossom scowled at them.

"Only because you're all hopeless! What was that up there?"

"The results of mixing work with alcohol?" suggested Butch.

"Listen (Blossom ignored the comment), if I'm in charge, we're going to have a plan, okay. When you go back in there, I want you to attack the body - not the limbs – of the machine, and try and Mojo to turn his back to me. Then one of you – Bubbles – distract him while the other all focus your blasts on one point of his back, while I…"

There was a smashing sound, and a deep hole suddenly appeared in the middle of them. Sonic's voice came drifting out from the bottom of it; _"chat times over."_

The Blue and Green puffs/ruffs split, Blossom stayed on the ground for now. She watched again, and everything seemed more… ordered. Gee, I have a real knack for this, she thought.

Bubbles tapped the side of Mojo's window.

"Hello Mojo!" she said cheerfully. The Monkey glance at her for a moment, before turning his attention back to the front.

"You're not going to distract me! I mean distract as in divert my attention form what I am currently doing towards doing something else that would render me incapable of doing what I am currently doing because I would be doing something else." Bubbles whacked on the windscreen again, so Mojo got the robot to bat her away.

From the ground Blossom sighed. Well, patience is a virtue.

* * *

From his position of just inside the back door, Eddy was upset. This was not only because Blossom was angry with him, when he was still sure he'd done the right think, but also because his lawn was being torn up by a giant robot. Couldn't anything about the first problem right now, and he certainly couldn't do anything about the second one, but that didn't stop it upsetting him.

"Dam it," he muttered. In frustration, he grabbed a near by stone and hurled it at the robot. Belying his lack of talent, the stone hid the machine on the windscreen.

* * *

Mojo was confused. Who could have thrown that? He had all the puffs on his radar, so it wasn't one of them? He sung the robot round, trying to pick up another hero that had to be around here somewhere.

* * *

Blossom was delighted. Everything was now on track. Mojo was distracted (quite why didn't matter,) and the others were in position, blasting the same point in the back. Now it was up to her. Carefully, she tried lifting off, and she was surprised how easily she managed it! After so long, she though it would have been harder.

"Just like ridding a bicycle," she murmured. Then she reached down in to the near by hole, and withdrew the dizzy hedgehog from within.

"You alive Sonic?" she asked.

"I think I broke something."

"Good, because your about to be a cannon ball!" and as she drifted up behind the robot, she started spinning Sonic round and round until he was whirling like a blue blur, and then chucked him at the point the others were blasting. He went straight through, and the robot very quickly stopped, broke, and clasped.

"Wayhay! That's our Blossom!" shouted Buttercup. Boomer and Butch landed next to the robot's remains, which Mojo was scrambling out of.

"Come on Dad," said Boomer gently, "time to put you in a home."

"No, not that! It's like a prison in there!"

"Precisely."

Once the Ruffs had departed to drop off Mojo, (having told their respective partners to see them at home) Bubbles and Buttercup turned to Blossom.

"See," said Bubbles, "that wasn't so bad! It was like you'd never been away."

"Yeah," Buttercup supported, "and no one died! So what do you say now? Can you come back to fighting?"

"Well…" Blossom hesitated, "I was pretty good, although there were lots of areas to improve on, like the…"

"See!" Buttercup cut her off before the lecture started, "you really enjoyed it! Come on, it was what you were born to do!"

The last phrase hit home, but not in the way Buttercup was expecting.

"That's the point," said Blossom, "if that's what I was born to do, it's what MJ and Edward were born to do, and I want them to have a choice."

"IS THAT A NO?" Buttercup was aghast.

"You take far too much responsibility," Bubbles said sadly, "they'll find out eventually…"

"AHEM!" the three puffs looked up. "It may have escaped your notice," Sonic - complete with bruises and not looking at all pleased – began, "but I'M in charge here. Blossom, come in dressed suitably for fighting work on Monday!"

"But…"

"Don't worry; I'll station you in Canada for the day. No news will reach hear. But I don't want your paperwork to slip either," and with that he left.

Buttercup and Bubbles smiled. "That's the best thing that's happened to you for a while!" Buttercup said. "See you on Monday.

Blossom watched them go. For some strange reason, she thought they may be right.

* * *

It was now two in the morning. Blossom entered the lounge quietly. Eddy was already there, drinking coffee.

"Not coming to bed?" she asked flatly. Eddy jumped.

"No, I thought you needed some space."

"I'm better now."

"Oh, so we can forget it?"

"No, I just want to know why."

"Oh." Eddy paused for thought. "Right, well you know just before Buttercups wedding Butch walked out on her."

"Yeah, he got commitment issues. Are you telling me that telling that you had to tell him to get him over his commitment problems?"

"No. He didn't walk out over commitment; he left because Buttercup refused to cut you out of her life."

"What! But she told me…"

"Yes, I know," Eddy felt confident enough to move closer now, "But Buttercup didn't want you to think that it was your fault that her wedding had collapsed, so she lied."

"Why did she tell you the truth then?"

"She didn't. I went to track Butch down so I could get him over his commitment problems. He told me. Well, once he'd thrown me out five times. When he gave up and told me, I had to tell him. I seemed stupid that they should brake up over something that isn't true."

Blossom thought for a moment. "You should have told me."

"You'd have killed me!"

"Well, maybe. But I'm not going to now. Just about."

"Thank you."

"Just one more thing though," Blossom said, "why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you go and look for Butch, and try again after he'd thrown you out?"

"Because I thought if Buttercup was happy, you'd be happy. That's all I want, right?"

"You've never even liked Buttercup!"

"Well, perhaps I didn't want her moping around here miserably," Eddy said quickly, "but mainly to make you happy. Not that I can ever make you truly happy," he finished sadly.

Blossom had always been honest with Eddy, so he knew how much she'd loved Brick. He also knew the full strength of Blossom shame and regret for not saving her young love, and this (not surprisingly) depressed Eddy slightly. Sometimes she wondered if she should have lied slightly to him about it.

"You know I love you, just in a… different way to Brick. He, admittedly through no fault of his own, wasn't there for me to help me through the aftermath, hasn't had children with me, or saved me from, well, killing my self."

"He would have if he was here," Eddy said sullenly.

"Yes, but it didn't happen like that. I'll sure that in other alternative universes, if they exist,that he'd throw him self into another dimension that he'd transported me into to save me_(Sorry, couldn't resist, **author**)_and that we'd be really happy together,but it didn't happen here. Life is like swings and roundabouts, and when you get a chance, you've got to grab it with both hands and not worry about anyone else other than your loved ones. What are you going to do?"

Eddy paused, and then grabbed Blossom with both hands. He'd judged the mood right, which was surprising! Instead of hitting him Blossom laughed.

"Is it okay if I go back to crime fighting?" she asked.

"Sure, you looked great out there," Eddy smiled. He started to lean in, when he piped up again; "Hey, we can tell the kids you're a superhero now!" he said excitedly.

"No."

"Darn."

* * *

The doorbell rang early the following morning. Blossom and Eddy opened it together. Edward and MJ were just outside.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad, we're home!" MJ said cheerfully.

"MJ," Blossom looked at her "why haven't you washed your face? It's a mess!" She bent down and started rubbing the mud off with her fingers. MJ squirmed.

"MUMMM!" she moaned. Eddy looked round outside.

"Not like Granddad to send you back like this, where is he?"

"He's round the back," yawned Edward.

"He couldn't check my face cause he was too busy telling Edward off for watching the 24 motorsport channel all night!"

"You little rat!" Edward woke up suddenly, "I'll…"

Before their parents could assert any discipline, the Professor came sprinting (well, he's old now, so as much as he could sprint) round from the side of the house.

"Blossom darling," he said excitedly, "can I take the remains of that giant robot in the garden."

"GIANT ROBOT!" said Edward and MJ, one excitedly, the other worried.

"I knew we should have cleared it up," muttered Eddy.

"Oh yes, sorry Eddy, it appears to have fallen on your shed."

"WHAT!" and he ran round the corner, the kids and the professor following close behind. Blossom paused for a moment.

"There's nothing like a normal life laced with the abnormal," she said to herself, before following.

As she walked past the window and round the back, she didn't notice the person standing just in the flower bed. Why should she, thought Brick, no one else ever did. But everyday since he'd died he'd come here, even though it was his only time off. He sighed, and pulled the hood of his Blacker than black robe over his head. Just because no one could see him, didn't make it a good reason to let people see him cry. He wasn't really crying any way. Honest.

A white horse wondered through the wall of the house and nudged him. Brick sighed.

"Found the sugar cubes then," he asked his steed. It snorted. "Hey, just trying to make conversation, shessh. Okay, time to get back on."

He jumped on the horse, and opened his robe slightly (revelling the blood strained clothes he'd died in) and pulled out a large hour glass (egg timer). It had a name inscribed in the glass, and the sand had nearly all drained through. Brick read the name.

"Ah, Mario Fernandez, 89, about to die of natural causes after a fulfilling life, on the list for the good place. Great, no teen suicides of 34year old cancer victims then." He looked down at his horse, "how is your Spanish?"

"Neighhh"

"Yep, thought so. Right, a good round today, and maybe Death will give me that promotion." He tugged on the reigns and the horse (literally) took off in to the air.

He then took it round past Blossom's house on more time, even though it was the wrong way.

And I think I'll leave it there. It's not the end, but it's the end of this story. I will be starting a sequel soon (weather you like it or not, and if your on this page, you are properly at least indifferent,) so look out for that. Please review this, any advice you have I would be grateful for. Thanks, till next time.


End file.
